DI : Dark x Innocence
by Always.Causing.Trouble
Summary: Love story. Kanda Yuu x OC. Story under reconstruction - sorry to those already reading...
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since you had last visited.

You sighed heavily as your older sister hummed loudly, skipping down the road beside you. Her weapon, a small fan, lay strapped at her waist. Her long blond hair hung down to her elbows, her hazel eyes bright and happy.

"We're nearly home!"

She sang happily, her eyes closing as she drank in the sunshine. You snorted lightly, stuffing your hands in your pockets as you walked in the shade. Sunshine and hot weather put you in a bad mood.

"As if you could call that place home…"

You muttered quietly, your sister shooting you an annoyed glare. She knew you were joking really. When it was hot, you also tended to make unnecessary comments. At least you would reach headquarters before midday, and then you could get into the shade.

"Ah!"

You halted, opening your dark red eyes to watch your sister. She was staring up at the tall cliff before you, trying to spy the exorcist tower at the top. Of course, she couldn't see it, but she still tried anyway. Every time you returned.

"It's huge! Just like I remember it!"

She exclaimed, shading her eyes against the sun. You nodded, looking towards the concealed entrance. Your sister, however, had other ideas.

"All right Rin! Let's climb!"

She yelled, beginning to scramble up the rocks before you. Without a backwards glance, you headed for the secret entrance, your sister blinking at your lack of response.

"Fine, climb if you want. I'm taking the lift."

You called, a bored expression on your face as you entered the cave. Your sister blinked once more, then sighed at your lack of emotion, jumping off the rock face to run after you.

"Hey, wait Rin!"

She complained, as you shook your head and headed for the group of Finders watching you. You recognized none of them. It was nearly always a different face at the entrance, every time you returned. You sighed.

"Tsubasa Rin."

You called, the Finder at the desk immediately recognizing your uniform. Nodding politely, he murmured a greeting, opening an old, worn file. There weren't many exorcists, so it wasn't hard to find your name on the list.

The finder looked up at you, checking your identity, before he smiled.

"Welcome home, Tsubasa-san. Go on up,"

You nodded your thanks, passing through the security gate. Hikari followed, humming loudly.

"Tsubasa Hikari! Thanks for greeting us!"

She called, smiling at the Finders. She was through the gate before they could even register her, but their reaction was much less hostile then expected. They smiled warmly, wishing her a good day as you entered the lift. Hikari grinned at their reactions as you began the quick ascent, turning to look out of the open lift.

"We're finally back, Rin!"

She stated, leaning against the metal railings. You nodded, closing your eyes with a slight smile as you felt the cool air surround you. Finally, shade.

Well, and home.

Arriving outside Komui's office, you stepped out of the elevator, glancing around at the familiar scenery. As your eyes wandered across the hallway, an amused smile made its way onto your face. It seemed nothing around here had changed at all. The walls were still a familiar grey, the many boxes forever cluttering the scientist's corridor still scattered across the stone tiles, paper and metal scraps jammed tightly inside.

"Woah, it hasn't changed a bit!"

Hikari exclaimed, walking towards Komui's door as she glanced around. You nodded in agreement, walking past your golden haired sister to Komui's door. It was slightly ajar, as normal. Knocking quietly, you waited patiently by the door. Soon enough, a muffled permission called from within, Hikari bouncing happily by your side.

"Excuse us."

You murmured. Pushing the big wooden doors open, you stepped into the brightly lit room.

It was just as messy as you remembered it.

Paperwork and files littered the floor, the shelves overflowing with books and folders. Scattered across the floor were sheets of graphs and readings, data and old records and the like. Information practically poured out of the room.

In the middle of the office, stood the old sofa, and Komui's desk and chair.

Just as you remembered it.

"Oh, it's Hikari and Rin! Welcome home!"

Komui called, eyes brightening as he glanced up. The strong smell of fresh coffee lingered in the room, drifting towards you from a steaming cup on Komui's desk. You must have just missed Lenalee.

Hikari grinned, running towards the black haired scientist as you inclined your head politely.

"We have completed the mission, Supervisor."

You responded with a straight face, as your sister glomped Lenalee's older brother, trapping him in a bear hug. The man laughed, ruffling her hair affectionately. To Hikari, Komui was like family.

"Should I hand in my report now?"

You asked, pulling a sheaf of paper from your coat. Komui smiled.

"Straight to the point as always Rin."

He mused, taking the sheaf of neatly written reports from your hand. You smiled wryly in response. Your _formal_ mission had been a basic one - destroying a large group of Akuma. Your actual mission, however, had been a bit different. You would file a report on that one later.

And so, it had taken you a whole year to complete your missions, and now, you were finally back.

Back _home_.

You sighed quietly as your sister released Komui, who chuckled quietly at you. Curious, you shot him a quick glance. Smiling lightly, he raised a hand in response to your unspoken question.

"Ah, sorry Rin, but you're always so uptight all the time, it's quite amusing."

He stated. You just glanced away slightly in embarrassment, if that word could be applied to you, while Hikari snickered in the background.

While Komui read through your hand-in report, with a detailed summary of the events of your mission, you noticed that Hikari had begun to hop from foot to foot impatiently, her eyes restless. You knew why. Outside, the familiar voices of your friends drifted down the hallway from the cafeteria, laughter echoing down the hallways. Hikari had missed them.

"Are we dismissed, Komui?"

You asked quietly, earning a thankful grin from Hikari. Komui glanced up, eyes flickering between the two of you before smiling gently.

"Of course! Go say hello to everyone! It's been a year, right?"

He called, as you nodded. Instantly, Hikari brightened as she turned to fling the door open, waving towards the dark haired man behind you.

"Thanks Komui!"

She yelled, rushing towards the cafeteria. You sighed quietly, gently opening the wooden doors of Komui's office.

"Thank you, Supervisor."

You called, smiling slightly. The said man just waved you off with an even brighter smile, his dark eyes happy.

"Welcome home, General."


	2. Chapter 2

"LAVI!"

The exclamation echoed loudly through the corridors, your ears ringing at the noise. What an idiot. Sighing, you headed towards the source of the loud exclamation, bracing yourself for the drama your sister had most likely created.

As expected, when you pushed open the cafeteria doors, Hikari stood at the source of the outburst. Standing in the middle of the room, the blond haired blue eyes exorcist stood firmly glued to her lover, pale arms wrapped tightly around the bookman. You sighed quietly, the cafeteria doors closing with a dull thud.

From across the room, Lenalee blinked, turning towards the sound.

"Rin-kun!?"

Lenalee exclaimed, green eyes lighting up. Surprisingly, she could easily be heard over the commotion your sister was making. All eyes in the room turned to look at you, save Hikari and Lavi's, as you made your way towards the group.

"Rin! It's been ages!"

Lenalee called, eyes sparkling as she ran forwards to meet you. Rolling your eyes, you nodded in response, sliding your hands into your pockets. You could sense curiosity hanging in the air, and turned to glance at the crowd. Most of the faces here were new – new finders. It was only to be expected.

"Oi, Rin! Help me!"

Lavi called, making you blink and turn back to the group. Hikari was still clinging to the taller redhead, who grinned apologetically at you and attempted to wave, his arms pinned at his sides by your over excited sister. You sighed, walking swiftly towards them to disentangle your sister from suffocating her boyfriend.

Feeling a familiar presence, you blinked, turning slightly. Seated behind the group of friends, some of which you didn't know, was a dark haired teen.

"Yuu."

You greeted quietly. Kanda just glanced towards you, his dark blue eyes softening slightly.

"Rin."

You caught his eye, holding his gaze for a moment before averting your eyes to the side, hands in your pockets. He did the same, turning back towards his food.

You were the one person he allowed to call him by his first name.

Lavi grinned widely at you, one arm around your sister. The two of them had clicked instantly, and had soon after fallen into a relationship. They were two of a kind, and had been connected at the hip since they met.

"Ano…"

Behind your sister and Lavi, an assortment of new faces watched your exchange curiously. These three must be the new exorcists.

"Say, Lenalee, who are these people?"

A white haired boy, maybe a year or two younger then you, questioned.

"Ah, I forgot! You guys don't know Hikari and Rin."

Lenalee piped up, smiling at you brightly. You nodded in response.

"Well then, everyone, this is Hikari—"

Lenalee introduced, pointing towards your sister. The blond grinned brightly, rushing forwards to shake hands with the white haired boy. She was a lot more sociable then you, and everyone who knew you knew that.

"And this is Rin. Say hello everyone!"

Lenalee said, motioning for you to shake hands. You glanced away, red eyes bored.

"I'm Tsubasa Rin, nice to meet you."

You called, extending your hand to the white haired boy. You watched from the corner of your eye as he smiled widely at you, extending his hand. Behind him, you could see the other two unfamiliar faces. One of them was a tall, pale; vampirish looking man who glanced around nervously, watching you quietly. The other was a dark haired woman. She smiled kindly at you as you greeted the white haired boy.

"Nice to meet you, Rin. I'm Allen Walker,"

He said, taking your hand with a smile. From behind him, Lenalee motioned for the other two to introduce themselves.

"I-I'm M-Miranda Lotto, n-nice to meet you…"

The dark haired woman said, shaking your hand with a smile. You nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you."

A short silence followed, before the vampire-like man stepped forwards. He looked even more nervous then the other two.

"I-I-I…I'm... Aleister K-Krowley…Nice to meet you…"

You nodded, shaking his hand. It seemed like the recruits were getting more and more gentle as time went on. You guessed it was only to be expected from people who had previously led normal lives.

"Nice to meet you all…"

You responded, returning your hands to your pockets. From behind you, Lavi snickered.

"Eh, you're pretty moody today, huh Rin?"

He teased, green eye sparkling with mischief. You glared, red eyes narrowing as you turned away from him. Hikari stifled a snicker, grinning apologetically at the group.

"Sorry, Rin's always moody when it's hot!"

She said, sharing an amused glance with Lavi. It wasn't strictly true, but you wouldn't tell them that. The heat just made you sleepy, and your senses less sharp. That's why you didn't like heat.

"Ne, Hikari, how did the mission go?"

Lenalee interrupted, a curious smile on her face.

"Yeah, how'd it go?"

Lavi piqued up, the group turning to face the excited bookman. As your sister began her dramatic tale of your year-long mission, you quietly moved towards the benches, sitting down beside Kanda.

In silence, the teen looked you over, dark eyes unreadable. After a while, he sighed, turning back to the table.

"…How was it?"

He muttered, eyes flashing as he glanced at you. You smiled, leaning forwards to watch the group, elbows on the table and chin in your hands. It was unusual for Kanda to ask about missions.

"It wasn't hard."

You stated, glancing at the dark haired teen. His eyes narrowed, as he shot a suspicious glance your way, but nodded in anyway. You knew he'd been worried. You sighed, red eyes drifting back towards your sister.

"…And then the building exploded! I thought I was going to die! Tons of Akuma surrounded me. I tried to fight them off, but ended up being captured… They took my anti-akuma weapon and everything!"

Hikari complained, her hazel eyes wide and excited. She loved telling stories.

"You weren't hurt, were you?"

Lavi frowned, his arm tightening around the blue eyes girl. Hikari shook her head with a soft smile.

"And then?"

Lenalee prompted, grinning at the obvious display of affection between the two. Behind her, the curious faces of Allen, Miranda and Crowley appeared, anxious to hear the rest of your sister's tale.

"Well, Rin came and they all went KABOOM!"

Hikari exclaimed, eyes bright as she waved her hands around like a little child. Your eyes narrowed, and then closed as all eyes turned to you. Lavi snickered quietly.

"Haha! Hikari had to rely on her little brother again!"

Lavi chuckled, Hikari turning to glare at him.

Yes, everyone in the order thought you were a boy. In reality, you were a girl, but before you were born, your mother was told that if she did not produce a male heir, she and her younger sister would be disowned. So when she had twin daughters, she decided to disguise one of them as a boy. That child was you, mainly because your hair and eyes resembled that of your father's.

And so, you were officially registered as a boy on your birth certificate.

Lenalee glanced at you curiously; Krowley, Miranda and Allen following suit. It was a good thing few in the order had seen your innocence.

"Rin must be pretty strong then, huh…"

Allen stated, his grey eyes curious. You glanced away, red eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, Rin-kun's one of the best exorcists here! Although no one has ever seen his Innocence…"

Lenalee stated, purple eyes turning towards you.

"Yeah, come to think of it, Rin never shows anyone his Innocence…"

Lavi stated curiously, looking towards where you sat. You just sighed.

"And you'll never see it, idiot."

You grumbled, staring at the edge of the table in annoyance. Hikari grinned.

"Whatever. I've already seen it~"

She sung, as you sent her a warning look.

"You'd never tell."

You responded, turning away from the group again. They all laughed as Hikari complained about your attitude, before they lapsed back into their own conversations again.

While you had been talking, the cafeteria had begun to grow busy, bringing a rush of Finders into the already crowded room. The air was thick and heavy, the smell of dust and summer flooding the room.

"It's too hot…"

You murmured, leaning on your arms across the wooden table. Your throat was dry and itchy, yet another distraction. Beside you, Kanda sighed, knowing how much you hated the heat. You had known Kanda ever since you entered the order, and were normally his partner on missions. Mainly because you were the only person he would put up with.

Silently, he pushed his glass of water towards you, keeping his eyes closed. You smiled, accepting the glass silently, before taking a sip. As the cool water slid down your throat, you began to relax, your red eyes slipping closed.

"Thanks,"

You murmured quietly, sliding the glass back to him. He just nodded, continuing his meal in silence.

"Hey, Rin!"

You glanced towards the voice, red eyes narrowing as they landed on your sister.

"When did I discover my Innocence?"

She called.

"Fourteenth of January, ten years ago. When we first came to headquarters."

You replied, closing your eyes slowly. You remembered that day clearly. It had been an important day for you.

Hikari's eyes brightened in recognition.

"Ah, I remember now! It was really cold that day, right?"

You nodded quietly. From across the table, Hikari frowned.

"Rin, why are you in an extra bad mood?"

Hikari asked, concern flashing in her eyes. You sighed, leaning away from the table.

"No reason."

You responded nonchalantly. Hikari sighed, a bright smile coming back to her face as she turned back towards the others.

"Don't mind Rin! I guess he's just annoyed by the weather!"

She sang, glancing once at you. Beside you, Kanda smirked. You shot a glare in his direction, before sighing and giving in, smiling softly at him. You only truly smiled when you were with him anyway.

Kanda just nodded, standing quietly.

"I'm leaving."

He murmured, as you glanced up to watch him go.

"Training?"

You queried, watching his blue hair swing as he headed towards the door.

"Yeah."

You watched the blue haired exorcist leave, the heavy cafeteria doors closing behind him. He was always so serious. You sighed. Glancing once more around the room, you sighed.

"I have work to do too."

You muttered, standing quietly. You needed to file a report.

"Rin, where are you going?"

Hikari called, her loud voice standing out in the midst of the cafeteria chatter. You waved her off.

"…Training."

You responded instantly. You had no intention of telling your twin where you were actually going, because you knew she would worry. And you hated people worrying about you.

And so that was your excuse for not telling her you were a General.


	3. Chapter 3

As you excited the cafeteria, you bumped into Kanda.

"Yuu?"

You murmured, surprise flitting across your face. The said teen looked up from where he had been standing, his dark eyes unreadable. You exchanged a quick glance, before you averted your eyes. You knew what he wanted to say. Kanda sighed, running a hand through his long hair.

"Tch."

When you were first appointed as a General, you had told Kanda about your new rank. He had smiled slightly, congratulating you quietly, but you knew he was worried. Every time you went to receive a new mission, he would wait for you before, a silent reminder of the danger your status put you in.

You knew he was only worried. He wouldn't be the only one.

If, that is, you ever told Hikari.

That's why, when you were given your status as a General, you had asked everyone within the order not to tell your sister. You didn't know why, but you didn't want to tell her. But Kanda you told. He would know why you agreed to your promotion, and you knew he would accept it. But that didn't stop him from worrying.

Sighing, you shot him a guilty glance, before calling the elevator.

"Take me to the Grand Generals."

You murmured, nodding once at Kanda, and then boarding the platform quietly, hands flickering over the controls. Instantly, it shot downwards, towards the dark basement of headquarters.

Slowly, you came to a halt. When you opened your eyes, you could see Hevlaska before you. She glowed white, cubes of Innocence shining below her.

"Rin-san…"

She greeted, her glowing figure smiling at you. You responded with a quick nod, your attention flickering towards where you knew your superiors sat.

"Good afternoon, General Tsubasa."

You inclined your head, bright lights illuminating the five chairs of the Generals.

"Good afternoon, Grand Generals."

You responded, your expression flat. While in this room, you were an exorcist, nothing more. Another reason Kanda hated your status. The way they treated you was no more dignified then the dirt on their feet.

"Have you completed the mission?"

You nodded.

"…Hai, sir."

You responded, glancing down. There was a pause, before they spoke again.

"You will receive your next formal mission in a few days,"

The Generals announced. You glanced distractedly to the side. So little rest time…

"…Your new mission, however, will take place in China."

It was a fairly long sounding mission. A large town in Mainland China had recently been discovered to be the root of an Akuma production chain. The order had sent several exorcists prior to you. They had not returned.

As your briefing finished, you bowed, moving towards the controls.

"Good day, General Tsubasa."

The voice echoed behind you as you halted in front of the controls. You turned, red eyes narrowed.

"Good day, Grand Generals."


	4. Chapter 4

Back in the Cafeteria, Hikari sighed, tugging on a strand of her blond hair. Rin was always so temperamental in the heat.

"Thank god you and Rin are back, Hikari! Kanda's always a little less grumpy when Rin's around… Mou, he's been even more bad tempered since you left!"

Lenalee exclaimed, coming over to beam happily at you. You just laughed, exchanging a glance with Lavi.

"Well, they have known each other for a long time. You could say they're kind of close, since they both trained together a lot when we were younger."

You said, smiling at the memory.

"Hey, Hikari? Why don't you show Allen, Crowley and Miranda your room?"

Lavi called, snapping your attention back to the group. Your small smile instantly widened, your hazel eyes shining as you turned to face your new friends.

"Good idea! My room's a lot bigger then normal rooms. Wanna come?"

The group exchanged glances, before Allen smiled happily. He seemed like a nice kid, and Lenalee seemed to like him. You wondered if there was any way they would ever get together. Besides, Lenalee was like a little sister to you. With a grin, an idea popped into your head. First, you could get to know them all.

"If you don't mind, that sounds great."

Allen replied nervously, Miranda and Crowley all nodding their agreement. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a smile, nodding despite having already seen your room. Smiling in satisfaction, you glanced past the three exorcists to where Kanda was.

"Oi, Kanda, you coming?"

You called. You received no answer. Blinking, you realized he wasn't there. Well that made you look like a total idiot. He had probably left for training. You sighed, flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"He isn't here. Oh well, shall we go?"

You called, turning back to face your friends. They exchanged amused glances, before nodding at your request. You felt your face go hot, and promptly spun on your heels, heading for the door. Your blush showed easily. In that way, at least, you were like your sister.

"A-all right! Home again~!"

You sang, grabbing Lavi's hand on the way as you hurried out of the room. On the plus side, today was a nice, warm day. You would never understand how Rin hated the heat. It was so nice.

Reaching the corridor where your dorms were, right at the top of the building, you glanced towards Rin's plain white door. Perhaps you would visit her first…

"Knock, knock, we're coming in, Rin!"

You called, briefly wondering whether your twin would be angry. You shook the thought off. Rin never stayed angry with you for long.

Opening the door, you walked in to a pitch-black room.

"Rin?"

You called. You were met with silence. You had forgotten she had gone training.

"Oh well."

You murmured, flicking the light switch on. Since you were here, you might as well show them her room.

"This is Rin's room, guys! Rin's not here, but have a look around!"

From behind you, the three new faces peered inside the apartment, eyes widening at the sight. You grinned.

Rin's apartment was large and spacious. She had three rooms, including her sitting room, bedroom and on-suite bathroom. In both her bedroom and sitting room, the carpets were chocolate brown, the walls a cold cream in colour. The bathroom had chocolate brown walls with creamy marble tiles and cream borders, and in all rooms, the sparse matching furniture lay scattered around, most a rich dark brown in colour. She had two comfortable looking cream sofas in the middle of the room, and as usual, her apartment was spotless.

"This…this is amazing!"

Allen gasped, turning to look all around the brightly lit room. You rolled your eyes at the white haired boy, a smile on your face. You couldn't blame them for being amazed. You had been too when you had received a similar room next door, which was, compared to Rin's, a mess. But you could say it was just more personalized, since the only belongings Rin had consisted of a beanbag, a few books and her clothes.

"Rin will probably be back soon, so let's head to my room, ok?"

You called, heading for the door. The others nodded in agreement, filing out quickly and happily.

"Right then, this way!"

You announced. Pulling open the door directly next door to Rin's, you flicked the light switch on, pulling your guests inside.

"And this is my room!"

You grinned. Your apartment door was bright orange, your name printed in big, elegant writing across the middle. Inside, all the doors were a clean white, with orange flower patterns creeping across the doorframe. Your walls were similar, white with orange borders and green leaf patterns painted across the length of the walls. Your carpets were green, your furniture scattered across the room, an assortment of bright colours.

"Ah! It's been awhile!"

Lavi yawned, plonking himself down on your orange sofa. You hummed in agreement, glancing around the orderly room. Having not been inhabited for a year or so, you would have thought it would be gathering dust, and just as messy as you had left it. Obviously, that was not the case. Sixty-five had probably cleaned it for you. You'd have to thank him…her…it… later.

"Wow, your rooms…er, apartments are so…different!"

Allen exclaimed, turning a full three hundred and sixty degrees in the middle of your sitting room. You grinned lopsidedly. You and Rin were almost complete opposites.

"Yeah, I guess!"

You liked bright colours, mess, and all your clothes and personal belongings. Rin, on the other hand, prefers darker colours, doesn't like owning lots of things, and keeps her clothing style plain. Well, you couldn't blame her, since she was supposed to be a boy.

"Hmm…"

You murmured, as your eyes came to rest on your bedroom door. You wondered if it was as messy as you had left it. Maybe not, since it seemed like Sixty-five had visited you recently, but…smiling at the memory, you wandered across the room, flinging open your bedroom door.

As you expected, it was spotless.

"Wow, thanks 65!"

You exclaimed, to no one in particular. Behind you, your friends followed you curiously into your room as you walked slowly towards the open window, your eyes bright. You had forgotten the view from here.

"It's amazing."

You murmured, leaning out of the frame. A warm breeze drifted towards you, blowing the white, fluffy clouds across the sky above you. It was a perfect day.

"Woah, you're right!"

Lavi called, leaning beside you. You smiled, looking back towards the endless clouds and the cliff edge of the order as your friends explored your apartment. You wondered how you had got such a nice room.

Well… you guessed it was good luck?

"I'm back,"

You whispered. You were home at last.


	5. Chapter 5

Opening your eyes sleepily, you slid quickly out of bed, padding unsteadily towards the door as you shrugged on your exorcist coat. You must have been more tired then you thought, seeing as you had woken and dressed a while ago, before sitting down on the edge of your bed to pack and slowly drifting off to sleep again.

"Good morning!"

Lenalee greeted, as you narrowed your eyes against the sunlight flooding the corridors outside your room.

"Good morning..."

You responded politely, tilting your head to the side in questioning at her. Catching your questioning look, she smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Nii-san wanted me to come wake you up, so you wouldn't be late, but it looks like you were already on your way..."

She spoke apologetically, as your eyes began to adjust to the sunlight.

"Not at all, thanks Lenalee..."

You replied, smiling faintly before glancing at your sister's still closed and suspiciously silent apartment door.

"I'll head down and tell nii-san you're on your way, ok?"

Lenalee called, stepping lightly into the elevator with a smile and a wave. Nodding your thanks, you turned back to Hikari's door with a sigh and a bored expression, knocking carefully.

"Oi, Hikari, wake up."

You called, your voice echoing loudly in the stone corridors of the order. Hearing no response, you knocked again, calling once more.

"Hey, Hikari..."

You spoke. On receiving no response yet again, you took a deep breath, before kicking her door open, red eyes narrowing as you peered into the darkened room.

"Hikari, we have a mission. Wake up,"

You repeated patiently, walking slowly towards her bedroom door. Hearing a muffled response and a groan from within, you sighed, and gently opened her bright bedroom door.

"Hikari..."

You called, leaning against the doorframe to watch her from where she lay in a tangled heap on the floor, a heavy duvet draped haphazardly across her curled up form.

"...what time is it...?"

She groaned, shifting slightly to pull the covers further over her head sleepily. You shook your head, before glancing at the clock on her bedside table.

"...ten past six, we need to meet Komui soon."

Hearing no further response, you sighed once again, bending down until you could reach over and remove her duvet.

"Come on, Hikari..."

You called, standing up and taking the covers with you, letting her roll gently out and onto the floor. She let out a high-pitched squeak as cool air rushed to meet her, curling instinctively closer to you as you let out a frustrated sigh.

"Hikari, get up."

You called, throwing the duvet towards her bed and out of her reach. Finally letting out a whine in surrender, your sister sleepily pulled herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes with a pout.

"Mou…it's still early, Rin!"

She complained, opening her hazel eyes to stare up at you in an endearing way. Sighing, you headed over to her cupboard to start pulling out her uniform, laying it out neatly on her unmade bed. On the floor, Hikari shuffled to kneel next to you, watching through big, sleepy eyes.

"This reminds me of when we were younger…"

Hikari mumbled, as you cast her a softened glance.

"Yeah…"

You responded, as she slowly moved to sit on the bed, legs swinging childishly by your side. You turned, finally finished, and headed towards her bedroom door.

"Rin…"

Halting, you waited for her to speak, your red eyes distant.

"Come here…"

Hikari mumbled sleepily, and you let a small smile show at her request.

"Just this once."

You responded, turning around and returning to the bed, kneeling on the floor in front of her.

"Honestly…aren't you a little old for this, Hime-sama?"

You called softly, taking her hand and kissing it lightly. It was a game you had played when you were younger – the princess and the protector. Somehow, your rolls had stayed with you, even as you grew up.

"Come on now, we need to go."

You said, standing and leaving her room with a smile. She giggled softly, waving as you left.

"Mm, okay!"

She replied, as you shut the door behind you gently. Releasing a breath, you headed out of Hikari's apartment, and into the stone corridors of headquarters. You had something to do before Hikari was ready.

Stepping into the elevator, you let cool air wash over you as you travelled down to where Komui's office was. On arriving, the door was once again slightly ajar, and so you knocked quietly, waiting for permission to enter. On receiving it, you opened the door fully, coming face to face with Lenalee.

"Oh, Rin's here!"

She exclaimed, as you nodded in greeting. Beside her, Komui popped his head around a rather large stack of paperwork, smiling brightly in greeting.

"Ah, good morning Rin!"

He called, as you stepped further into the room. You needed to talk to Komui.

Preferably alone.

Catching your drift, the dark haired supervisor smiled kindly, turning to face his younger sister, empty rabbit cup in hand.

"Lenalee, would you mind getting me some more coffee?"

He asked, as the smaller girl carefully took the cup.

"Sure! Rin, would you like any?"

She questioned, and you shook your head in response. Waving, the younger teen smiled cheerily, before leaving the room, her heeled boots clicking as she walked down the corridor towards the cafeteria. Turning your attention back to Komui, you pulled a small paper file out of your uniform coat, where it had been tucked inside for safekeeping.

"Here."

You called, placing it neatly before Komui. Nodding, expression serious, he scanned the first page.

"All went well, I hope?"

He asked, looking up to study your face. You nodded, avoiding his gaze slightly.

"Yes. I attempted to retrieve the stolen innocence, but by the time I got there…"

"…It was too late. I thought so…"

Komui finished for you, and you nodded in confirmation. If only you had received the mission sooner...

"It's ok, Rin. How was the rest?"

You let your eyes meet his, sensing slight apprehension, before smiling slightly in reassurance.

"All according to plan. The chain was destroyed, completely."

You reported, straightening as you heard voices drift towards the office from down the corridor. Neither Lenalee, nor any of the younger or newer exorcists knew of your position.

"Good. Is that all?"

Komui called with a smile, as you nodded quickly in response. Just in time it seemed, as the door burst open, scattering papers across the floor to reveal your sister, Lavi and Lenalee in hand, Kanda trailing behind them, obviously irritated.

You stifled a grin at their entrance, moving to the side of the room to make room for the incoming exorcists, Lenalee casting you an apologetic smile.

"Good morning~!"

Hikari called, smiling brightly and energetically as she skipped towards the sofa. Plonking herself down on it, Lavi right behind her, you straightened as Kanda approached you, choosing to lean against the wall beside you.

"Looks like you've been having fun,"

You murmured jovially, the taller teen flashing you a dark look.

"Not likely."

He muttered, as you chuckled quietly. Finally settling down as Komui began to speak, you tuned back into the rapidly moving conversation.

"…And so your next mission is on the coast of China. We received a request for backup from the Asian branch headquarters, as there have been an increasing number of towns and large villages at risk."

Here, Komui paused, daring a glance around the room.

"Lavi and Hikari, you're mission will take place on the north coast."

Komui instructed, once he had extracted a map from the shelves behind him. Pointing to a few circled areas on the detailed map of China, Komui handed each of them a file to read through, before dismissing them.

"Catch ya later Rin!"

Hikari called on her way out, hurried onwards by the excitement in Lavi's voice. As you nodded, a farewell dying on your tongue, you chanced a glance at Kanda. Returning your meaningful look, the pair of you resumed your attention towards Komui, whose eyes were quickly scanning a thick file.

"Now, you two will take charge of the east coast."

Pausing again, the dark haired man looked up at you.

"Rin, you have experience with this part of the world, so I'm counting on you."

You stiffened, already feeling a wave of unease as you nodded your consent.

"…Of course."

You responded, feeling the weight of Kanda's concerned gaze on you. Brushing him off, you took the file Komui handed you, before excusing yourself from the room, an unpleasant feeling settling in the pit of your stomach. As you hurried towards your room, it only seemed to grow, and you felt a wave of panic wash over you as you turned round corner after corner, hysterics clouding your vision. Before the feeling could take over however, a hand gripped your arm, spinning you until you were pinned against the wall. You struggled blindly, lashing out until a voice spoke through the haze.

"Calm down."

It called, as you struggled with the rising bile from the pit of your stomach. You shivered, gulping quickly as the panic rose in an unpleasant wave of nausea, clinging to the person in front of you and burying your face in their uniform. Gently, a hand rested against the back of your head, cradling you carefully as you took deep, calming breaths. Once you had recovered enough to pull away, you leant back against the wall, eyes on the ground.

"I'm pathetic."

You mumbled, bringing a hand up to cover one side of your face. The dark haired teen beside you sighed, brushing a strand of his hair from his face. Finally, after a long pause, he spoke.

"No, your not."

You remained quiet, eyes still studying the stone floor beneath you, looking anywhere but at him. Before you had a chance to say anything, a hand gripped your chin, forcing your gaze gently to meet another's.

"It's ok."

He murmured, as you stared back at him, for once feeling vulnerable. Slowly, feeling you calm down, he pulled away, and you almost missed his warmth as it left you. Taking a deep breath, you stood straight again, the pair of you standing close for a few moments more. Finally, he broke the silence.

"See you."

He muttered, back to his normal outer façade. You nodded, knowing he could tell your response without looking. As he strode away, you looked up at his retreating form, calling after him.

"Yuu…"

You quickly glanced away, feeling rather then seeing him pause. Taking a deep breath, you smiled, letting your defenses drop for all too short a time.

"Thank you."

You said simply, noting the drop in his shoulders as he relaxed. Receiving nothing more then a grunt in response, you smiled affectionately at the gesture, before turning away, a lighter feeling in your heart.


End file.
